


Value

by nekluvshp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age, Free Verse, Fucked Up, Living, Money, Poetry, Poor, Size, Weight, Worth, cost, cry - Freeform, expensive, height, income, poem, price, salary, scream, too high, too low, value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's my value?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value

Make me scream, make me cry.

Things I feel all the time.

Living in this fucked up earth,

You never know your true worth.

Priced too high, priced too low,

What’s my value?

I need to know.

Putting numbers on people’s lives,

On things that don’t matter in my eyes.

How thin’s your waist? How much do you make?

There’s only so much a person can take.

Swirling and twirling, around and around

Caring about numbers, makes you look like a clown.

I’m getting too tired to put up a fight.

I guess my cost… just isn’t right.


End file.
